In A Different Reality
by LaDisputeIsMyLife
Summary: What if Rose and Lissa never were friends? How many things would be different? Casper Andrews is Rose's bestfriend and they were recently moved to St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. Follow them through their journey of love, betrayal, pain, secrets, and painful truths.
1. Chapter 1

**~*Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and a few characters.*~**

**~*A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy. Review if you like it.(:*~**

**~*Rose's P.O.V.*~**  
"Rose. Get up. It's the first day."

I grumbled, batting the annoying, but persistant hands away from me.

"C'mon, Rose. We're gonna miss breakfast if you don't get up." I shot up in bed, my eyes landing on Casper's grinning face.

"I knew that'd get you up." She said, laughing that familiar twinkling laugh. Casper has been my bestfriend since we were in diapers. We're both dhampir, and recently got moved to St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. It was definitely a change, we'd been going to the one in California our entire lives. We'd been quite popular there. I couldn't deny that we were both boy magnet's. I had long, brown hair that was so dark it was almost black, and eyes to match. Thanks to my unknown father, I also had skin the color of the inside of an almond. Casper often joked about me being an Indian princess. Casper wasn't exactly what people would expect as a dhampir. She was short, only 5'3 and 123 lbs. That was actually extremely small for a half vampire, half human breed. Her hair was long, settling around her rib cage, and she had bright blue eyes. with pale skin, though she wasn't as pale as Moroi. She was really just muscle and anger, and a badass fighting machine in a cute small package.

She ushered me out of bed and into clothes she'd already picked out for me. Dark wash jeans and a skin tight black shirt that fit like a second skin over a black tank top, and white tennis shoes. She was wearing faded distressed skinny jeans and a white shirt that looked like mine over a white tank top, with high top black converse. Her hair was straight and she already had on eyeliner and mascara. I left my hair in it's natural curls and didn't bother with makeup. I exited our shared room behind her, and watched, laughing, as she danced, literally _danced _down the hall. We exited the dhampir dorms and made our way to the main building. When we finally made it to the cafateria, everyone stopped and stared at us. Her small signature smirk graced her lips, and I flashed my man-eater smile. We got our food, and sat at an empty table, waiting for people to stop staring.

"Jeez, you'd think they've never seen two hot girls before." She whispered to me, which sent us into a fit of giggles. Her laughter didn't last long, though, because a boy bumped into her chair, sending water down her back. She stood up quickly, eyes fading into a navy blue, a sure sign she was pissed.

"Watch where you're going." She hissed, glaring at the boy in front of her. He was obviously Moroi, robed in black and pale, with a black fringe and icy blue eyes. He smirked at her.

"Sorry, princess." He cooed

"Do _not _call me that." She snapped, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes as a girl with angel like features, and another girl joined him. The angel like girl had platinum blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders, and large jade green eyes. The other girl was Moroi, too. She was shorter, and had shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes, with Portirican looking skin.

"Christian, be nice." The blonde hissed, glaring hard at the boy, but was far too sweet looking to be intimidating. She turned to us with a dazzling smile. "Hello, I'm Lissa Dragomir, and this is my future guardian, Melony Gonzalez. I see you've met my boyfriend, Christian Ozera." She told us. I preferred to be the calm, quiet one, so I let Casper talk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _princesa_. I'm Casper Andrews, and this is my bestfriend Rosemarie Hathaway." Casper replied, smiling gently, being respectful like we've been taught since we were young. I couldn't help but smile at the spanish. She had absolutely no spanish genes in her blood, but her mother taught her spanish from a young age, which caused a slight accent when she spoke in her second language, and she actually preferred to use it.

"Well, I hope to see you both around, but we have to get to the feeders."

"_Despedida, princesa_." Casper told her respectfully.

"Goodbye, Casper, Rosemarie. It was nice to meet you both." She told us, ushering her cousin and boyfriend away. She turned back around to face me.

"Well at least she doesn't seem like a royal snob. I'm far too tired of perras." I snorted, and she flashed me a smile.

"Yeah, you're the one to be talking about royals, when you're so in with them." I teased.

"Shhh. No one needs to no about that just yet, amigo." She told me. I laughed at her, then looked around the cafeteria. It was unfamiliar turf. But as long as I had Casper I knew I could handle it.

**Despedida- Goodbye**

**Princesa- Princess**

**Perras- Bitches**

**Amigo- Friend**


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and a few characters.*~**

**~*Rose's P.O.V.*~**

Casper stumbled into our room, belly flopping onto her bed, mumbling under her breath.

"Problem sunshine?" I asked chuckling.

"That Stan Alto teacher. He gave me detention and to top that off these two boys had detention also and they wouldn't stop irritating me. I swear the idiots they let into this school."

"It's our second day here and you're already getting into trouble." I said, shaking my head at her.

"I wouldn't get into trouble if our my teachers didn't severely piss me off. Well, one good thing came out of today." She finished smiling.

"And what would that be?"

"We got invited to a party!" She exclaimed happily, grinning.

"You mean you got invited but you're going to drag me along even though I don't wanna go?" I asked, clarifying. She nodded, grinning wider.

"You're impossible." I told her, shaking my shrugged her small shoulders, smiling shyly.

"Come on, Rose. We used to party all the time. I know... Well ya know, was hard. It was hard on me, too. But that doesn't mean you should shut down. Believe it or not, some people actually give a shit about you."

"Maybe you're right." I told her and rolled over. "I'll think about it, okay, Cas?"

"Okay." She agreed softly and left the room, mumbling something about a shower. I closed my eyes tightly, willing myself not to cry. The accident. It had been terrible. It had been how Casper earned her Zvezda mark. She had walked out of the dorm building looking so helpless, lost, covered in blood. The dhampir dorm is where they hit first. Casper was standing there with me outside, but began looking around. Her panicked eyes met mine.

"Where's Chris?" Christopher Miller had been friends with us for five years and was Casper's boyfriend. I looked around, searching for his wheat brown hair. I couldn't find him. I turned back around only to see Casper running back into the building. I shrieked loudly and tried to follow but two of the full fledged Guardians grabbed me. The head Guardian refused to let anyone go in to get Casper. So the wait began. It was nearly two hours later before she stumbled out, covered in blood and crying. Chris died that day. Casper moved on from it, knowing he'd want her to be happy. I shut down. I stopped partying. I just wanted to always be there when Casper needed me. I wasn't there that night. And it hurt. But maybe she was right. Maybe I did need to live for me again. But it was something about this school. I felt the constant need to watch over Casper. This place just felt somehow dangerous. And I wouldn't let Casper face anything else alone.

I don't know what it was. It's just like everyone had secrets. And Casper was so trusting and caring. She'd give anyone her heart, trust, and friendship. She may be able to hold her own, she definitely proved that with killing a building full of Strigoi, and she was a dhampir and she wasn't Moroi, she wasn't who I was training and been taught to protect, but that's what I wanted to do. I closed my eyes again, and forced myself to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and a few characters.*~**

**~*Rose's P.O.V.*~**

By the time Casper breezed into the room I was awake and in a partying outfit. Strappy black sandals, black shorts and a red tank top. My hair was curled even more than usual and I had even brushed on a little mascara. Her face completely transformed into a huge grin.

"Hell yeah! My Rose is back!" She exclaimed, happily jumping onto her bed and fist pumping the air. I couldn't help but laugh at her. The scent of her quickly filled up the room, calming me down. She always smelled like Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck and just a hint of smoke. She skipped around the room, changing into white shorts and a neon yellow tee shirt. I grinned at her from my spot on the bed.

"I have surprise for you." I told her.

"Really what?" She asked, excitement clear on her face.

I rummaged through the small closet, than handed her a shoe box. She loved shoes. And believe me, shoes that were small enough for her were hard to come by unless you we're out among the humans. She was a tiny size six. She opened the box and her eyes lit up. She launched herself at me, knocking us both over.

"Calm down, hun. Don't have a heart attack." I said laughing. They were black ballet flats with neon yellow hearts on them. She slipped them on and quickly refreshed her makeup before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door behind her.

The party was in the Moroi dorms. The music was loud, Get Stoned by Hinder blaring from two speakers. A Moroi boy handed us both drinks in plastic red cups by the door. Casper smiled, sipping it and stepping further into the room. Two dhampir boys came up an each wrapped an arm around Casper's shoulders. One had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes with an easy going demeanor and tiny smile. The other had curly red hair and crystal blue eyes, a large goofy smile on his face.

"Well hey there Short Stack. Miss us too much?" Asked the red head. She titled her head back and groaned.

"Aw come on Shorty, you love us." The other said. The red head suddenly noticed me, and his smile grew even bigger.

"We didn't know our Short Stack had friends. Especially such _gorgeous_ ones." Casper turned her glare to the red head beside her.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Ashford. Do _not_ hit on my friends you arrogant sonuvabitch." She snapped. He only laughed and patted her head. Despite herself she cracked a tiny smile.

"Rose, this is Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford, the idiots I had detention with. Guys this is Rose Hathaway, my bestfriend." Mason bowed, and gave me a silly smile, but before he could speak, the Christian kid that had spilled water on Casper at lunch on our first day came over.

"Did you guys hear the queen is coming? She's going to make an appearance at breakfast tomorrow and she's actually staying _here_ for Christmas break." He said, addressing Mason and Eddie. Casper sent a smirk my way, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh wow! The queen is actually staying at an _academy _for _Christmas_? Isn't that odd?" Casper exclaimed, feigning surprise.

"I know right? Who knew royals could be bothered with us lowly people?" Christian said, rolling his eyes. Casper bit her lip to keep from laughing and regarded the three boys.

"Yeah. Who knew?" Lissa came over at that moment, entwining her hand with Christian's.

"Did you tell them about the queen?" She asked him, and he nodded. "This is so exciting! We _never _get to see the queen so up close!" She squealed.

"Honestly, Liss. You're going to just explode one day. You're so hyper." Came a deep, slightly Russian voice from behind her. She turned, revealing a dhampir who was easily 6'7. He was tan and had to die for warm brown eyes. His brown hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, and he was grinning at Lissa.

"Oh, Dimitri, this is Rose and Casper." Lissa introduced, gesturing to us.

**(A/N: Yes, Dimitri has made his appearance. He's going to be a student in this.)**

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He held out his hand, and when I put mine on top of his instead of shaking it, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"_Oi. _Mr. Giant. Get a room." Casper told him, but she was smirking, and her gaze traveled back and forth between us. I could practically see the gears in her head turning. _Joy._

**~*Two Hours Later*~**

**~*Casper's P.O.V.*~**

I couldn't stop tossing and turning. We'd gotten pack from the part forty five minutes ago. It was uneventful, besides getting to know Mason, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and Melony. Rose had collapsed onto her bed and instantly went to sleep once she was in her pajamas. But too many thoughts littered my mind, and I was still sore from slipping on a patch of ice outside. I pulled out my laptop, logging on to Tumblr. I went directly to my messages, and looked at the newest one. I'd been messaging this guy, Ethan, for months now. I read our recent messages and replied to his newest one.

_C- I don't need anything school has to teach though. They can't teach me what's important._

_E- I'll teach you whatever they can't. Just tell me what it is._

_C- You wanna teach me something? Teach me how not to hate myself anymore.._

__I slammed the computer shut and logged off. I didn't want to talk about sad things tonight. I've had enough sad things to last me a lifetime. I rolled over, and looked at Rose sleeping. She was always most peaceful asleep, a small smile on her face, all the worry lines that were apparent during the day were smoothed away by sleep. She looked like she didn't want to be anywhere else. I wish sleep came easily to me. But it didn't. It never did. But it was worth it sometimes. Mostly since we were on a vampiric schedule, so when I could slip out undetected, I'd go to the roof, no matter where we were, and watch the sunrise. And it was always breathtakingly beautiful, and for a moment it was just me in the world. Not the fake me either. No, the real me who believed in butterflies and fairytales. The me I was before Chris died. The one he'd sculpted from ice. Silent tears streamed down my face, and I rolled over to face the wall, and made myself go to sleep. After all, I had a busy day tomorrow.


End file.
